


우리 비밀 | Our Secret

by Tamblah



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drama, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamblah/pseuds/Tamblah
Summary: It took 20 years for an unexpected tragedy to break the perfect bubble Kim JiWoo lived in.Things started to change in a hurried way and she wasn’t prepared for that, neither to know all the secrets that surrounded and scared her.Especially Ha SooYoung’s secrets.[Cross-Posted on AFF]





	우리 비밀 | Our Secret

The screams began to disappear slowly, until there came a time when JiWoo could only hear the strong beating of her heart that threatened to come out of her chest and feel her ears throb at the same rhythm, making her lose her head. It was becoming difficult for her to breathe and the mere act of swallowing was an ordeal. The silence that surrounded her was unreal, she knew it was just a mere illusion, and it was worse than the noise that existed in reality, because now she couldn’t stop concentrating on how a drop of sweat ran down her face and how the tremors of her body became more and more intense.

She was sure that her mind was blocking the chaos outside just to protect her, but she didn’t know how long she could blindly see what her eyes were really looking at. She didn’t understand how such a thing could have happened, simply her mind couldn’t process what had just happened because she never thought that she would experience it in her own flesh. This was supposed to be a new stage, the beginning for the best period of her life, but in just a second it became her worst nightmare.

It was all her fault. If she had put a little more effort, if she could go back in time... she thought she would’ve changed the course of things. But she couldn’t, because JiWoo's mentality wasn’t going to let her see further, and that was the main problem; her inability to put herself in other’s shoes, thinking that everyone was happy, if they weren’t, it was because they didn’t put in their best effort. Big mistake.

At that moment, something changed inside her. She could feel it, just as she felt her nails digging hard into the palms of her own hands. And as much as she didn’t want to accept it, it was inevitable. She had changed, and she didn’t know if it was for better or worse. She had opened her eyes, but now to see the truth.

People ran around her, often colliding with her, they didn’t care, neither she did. The brunette had her feet stuck to the floor, unable to move or take a step back. With her breath ragged and her eyes open without blinking, she looked at the body that lay a few meters away from her.

A tear fell, then the crude confirmation that she wasn’t dreaming and that this was real life hit her. More than one person died today, and one of them was the happy Kim JiWoo.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on track! I made it! I promised that I would upload something and update again before the end of the first half of the year and I just did it the last day XD I'm in finals period, but I only have two left to finish, and since it's a long weekend, I decided to take some time and write because I had inspiration. Those who know me know that I get the creativity and motivation for fanfics when I'm more stressed with university lol fuck logic.
> 
> Those who follow me on instagram or social networks probably noticed that I'm obsessed with LOONA (we appeared in Koreaboo for that reason fkhsajf) so I decided to write a story about them. I must warn you that it will be a little inadequate for some, so I ask you caution when you read it! There are quite strong contents, but I will warn you at the beginning of each chapter so it doesn't take you by surprise.
> 
> Nothing more to add, I hope you like it and soon I will update my other stories! Good night <3 Ah! and sorry if I made a grammar mistake, remember english isn't my first language! xoxo


End file.
